


Pretend

by EzraTheBlue



Series: Fastball [1]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 00:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/pseuds/EzraTheBlue
Summary: Prompt fill: "We were pretending to be lovers but I’m not pretending anymore and I have to know if you feel the same way."





	Pretend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [locketofyourhair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/locketofyourhair/gifts).



> Written for a "right to the good part" prompt on Tumblr!

Gojyo understood. It was hard to be as pretty as Hakkai, as charming, as witty, and as discreetly weird as he was, because he was good enough at pretending to be normal while also being incredibly attractive, but he secretly hated the attention. Every time a woman hit on him in a restaurant, pub, or store, Gojyo could see a faintly pained expression build under his habitual smile, until Gojyo finally had to intervene, distracting Hakkai’s would-be ingenue until Gojyo’s rougher manners and more blatant, if play-acted, interest frightened her off.

So, when they walked into a market and a few young women in flowery dresses immediately turned from their conversation over the fruit cart to leer at Hakkai, Gojyo couldn’t muster an ounce of surprise when Hakkai looped a finger in his belt loop and tugged it. “Put your arm around my waist.”

“Okay.” Gojyo slid his hand down Hakkai’s back and waist, thumb settling in the hollow of his hip and his arm against the small of his back. The women immediately turned away, their expressions nasty and disapproving now, but they were more interested in their gossip than flirting with Hakkai. Hakkai sagged against Gojyo’s chest with relief as they walked by.

At restaurants, when the waitress would wink at Hakkai, Gojyo would slide a hand onto Hakkai’s thigh and squeeze, causing Hakkai to gasp and gently scold him (and Sanzo to roll his eyes across the table). At bars, Gojyo made sure to lean intimately close and to keep one arm around Hakkai’s shoulders when women approached. Sure, it meant he wasn’t getting any either, but the little smiles Hakkai gave him every time a woman walked away disappointed were entirely worth it.

Gojyo really liked those smiles. Gojyo was starting to love those smiles. Gojyo was starting to love the way Hakkai leaned into him when they were walking together, the intimacy when he would come close for a private-looking conversation, and, hell, it wasn’t like he didn’t know Hakkai inside and out already. It just stung like vinegar on an open wound when attention would turn from Hakkai, and Hakkai would withdraw.

He just couldn’t go on pretending, because it was getting to the point where every time Hakkai would close in to pretend intimacy, Gojyo would have to temper himself from sweeping Hakkai’s legs out from under him just to catch him and kiss him silly. Maybe more, and he didn’t care who was watching or that Hakkai was a dude.

They were in a market again, and Hakkai and Gojyo both spotted the pretty teenager at the flower cart at the same time she noticed Hakkai, because her cheeks went pink and she dropped the basket in her hands. Hakkai slipped a hand into Gojyo’s. Gojyo, however, stepped out and pulled Hakkai to face him.

“Kiss me.”

“Gojyo?”

Gojyo shook his head, taking in Hakkai’s wide eyes and the downright cute surprise in the ‘o’ of his mouth and his raised eyebrows, appreciating anew just why so many women were interested. “I dunno if you’re still just pretending we’re a couple, but – and don’t laugh at me – I don’t think I am anymore. If you’re done pretending, kiss me.” 

Hakkai laughed, the mirthful, relieved noise Gojyo was falling for escaping him a musical bubble, and squeezed Gojyo’s fingers. “We don’t have to pretend anymore.” He tugged Gojyo close and kissed him on the lips, a brush of mouth to mouth like life-giving air to Gojyo’s soul, and Gojyo held him fast and pulled him back, slipping a tongue between those smooth, soft lips, tasting the inside of his mouth only to find it was just as sweet and warm as any of those silly girls might have imagined. 

Then, he slid his hand back into Hakkai’s, tugged him close so they were flush at the hip, and walked on as if nothing had changed.


End file.
